


Temptation

by strangeboss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Sort of noncon at first, i dont know just beware, ish, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeboss/pseuds/strangeboss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never thought  you would find your sister like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooooo this was pretty much inspired by this drawing: http://spacette.tumblr.com/post/43472892146/yes-i-can-terezi-id-wanna-be-awake-for-this-if-i 
> 
> But yeah, that was pretty much it! Just kind of a short little plotless smut thing oops. Enjoy, I suppose uwu

You never thought you would find your sister like this.

Of course, it was bound to happen, but you always thought she’d be the one finding you, Vriska Serket, passed out on the ground. She was always the responsible, mature one.

Or was she? She didn’t look the part right now, considering her current state of half nakedness, hazed over red eyes, no longer concealed by her signature glasses, and you could swear that beside the drained Faygo bottles, there’s splotchy spots of teal and a not-so-mysterious-purple color. A feeling of mild guilt nagged at you - you should be upset. You should be upset she wasn’t with you, and she was with that goddamn clown, and that she’s being totally and completely irresponsible!

But you aren’t upset. Not really. In fact, the sight set out before your white eyes is. . . quite tempting. She’s really grown since she thrust that blade between your wings, hasn’t she? Her straight-as-a-board figure had shaped into more of an hourglass, wide hips and a slim waist. Her old scalemate boxers hung loosely around her legs, loosely enough for you to be able to see the smooth skin of her grey thighs, and the hem of her shirt has shifted unevenly around her ribcage, undoubtedly from twisting in her daze. And of course, she’s got that ridiculous cherry red dragon cape wrapped around her, like some pathetic excuse for a blanket, as if it could protect her.

As if it could protect her from you. Because she’s simply too tempting for you to resist.

Slowly, with worn out sneakers as old as her cape, you make your way towards her. It all happens in one swift motion- you sitting next to her, pulling her onto your lap, nearly cradling her as if she’s made of glass. It’s clear she’s at least semi conscious, because with a slight grunt, her arm drapes over your shoulder and her weight rests upon you. Blank eyes narrow as your tongue darts over your fangs, licking your lips. Long, bony fingers glide over her thighs, skin hot to the touch. You don’t waste time bothering with removing the boxers- you’d seen exactly what you wanted already. As the pads of your fingers run gingerly between her legs, and she shifts, giving a slightly heavier breath than usual, you almost feel guilty.

Almost.

But even if she was totally awake, she wouldn’t have said no, would she? Even if she did, so what? Since when does Vriska Serket take no for an answer? Never, that’s when! The guilty feeling vanishes as soon as it had appeared, and with growing confidence, you stroke gently over her entrance, already slick with teal fluids. The teasing rubbing continues gentler than most people would probably suspect from you, but no ones here right now, no one except for a totally wasted Terezi. A totally wasted, fogged over, incredibly attractive Terezi, who your fingers are currently entering. Her tight warmth surrounds two of your digits, and you move them slowly, slipping in and out of her. As she gives a hazy whine, you giggle at her grogginess, at how she feels, and how she sounds and smells and everything about her, and your fingers move faster, deeper, curving slightly and pressing to her, aiming for places that will drive her wilder than any juggalo ever could.

And it works, because her head has turned, her partially Faygo stained face hidden in your sleeved shoulder. It muffles her moans, but god, she’s so positively delicious when she looks so embarrassed like that, her thighs squeezing around your hand in her pleasure. As your fingers continue to play with your counterpart in the most devious mention of the word, a tingling warmth spreads over your body, and it’s one you haven’t felt since you died- and it’s more than welcome, but not the first thing on your mind, for once. Instead, your thumb strokes over her swollen clit gingerly, a wicked grin taking a near permanent spot on your lips. If there were any worries about her lack of complete confirmation left in you, they completely dissolve as your ears pick up a muffled, desperate groan of, “Yes, Vriska, yes,” into your sleeve, along with her hips pushing up into your hand. At this, a new spurt of energy courses through your dead veins, and your arm moves faster before. As your fingers ram into her with a far more significant amount of roughness than before, you feel her muscles begin to clench and twitch slightly. Her hips thrust towards you as best they can, in her still foggy state. Red stained black lips whimper and groan, causing vibrations against your shoulder, as your thumb grinds against the nub as she rides out her orgasm. Finally, after more than a few moments of significantly louder noise, accompanied by squirming and loose clutching of her cape, the girl in your lap falls still(for the most part) once more, gasping for air. And just like that, it’s over. Slowly, you pull your now drenched fingers from Terezi, and gingerly deposits her back onto the ground. The teal blood shifts slightly, still attempting to catch her breath. Though you’d like to, you can’t stay and watch her like this. You have more pressing matters to attend to.  
The pressure under your belt is getting to be a bit much.


End file.
